Flu Season
by blueflower210
Summary: Varen cares for a sick Isobel. Kind of fluffy, you have been warned!


"A-choo!"

"Bless you."

"Thanks," Isobel sniffed, taking another tissue from the box that Varen offered her.

Flu season was definitely coming. Once people at Trenton High started coughing and sneezing, everyone tried to stay on the lookout. Varen and Isobel were no expectations.

Isobel's brother, Danny, had gotten the flu the week before from one of his friends and had passed the starting symptoms onto Isobel. Although she asked him not too, Varen came by the following day when she called into school sick with a bad head cold.

"It's going to get worse," she told him, "I don't want you to catch it."

"I don't care if I get sick," Varen smiled, "I just want to make sure you're okay and all warmed up."

So, while Isobel sat in bed covered in mountains of blankets, Varen busied himself with staying by her side, getting anything she needed and keeping her company.

Isobel blew her nose, snuffling unhappily. Varen watched her and chuckled, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I hate colds," Isobel huffed, "and I don't like the fact that you skipped school just to keep an eye on me."

He laughed out loud and kissed her forehead, "I don't like colds either, but I want to be with you. Besides, I want to look out for you."

Isobel smiled up at him, even though she knew she looked terrible. A bright red runny nose with watery eyes, not to mention any make-up on and her hair was a disaster. But, this was the first time anyone had climbed through her window to keep her company while she was sick.

Brad would have never dropped by to ask how she was doing when she was sick, even though they texted each other non-stop when she was dating him for two years. Varen Nethers, on the other hand, climbed through her window when she told him she was sick.

When Isobel looked up at him, Varen was still smiling and resting his head on hers. He kissed her crown and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Wow, Isobel," he said, "You're burning up!"

Isobel sneezed again, coughing a little harder. Varen grabbed the tissue box and gave her a couple more as she blew out her nose, clearing her throat before saying sarcastically, "Gee, thanks!"

"No, I mean it. Let me get a thermometer."

Varen left the room quickly as Isobel cuddled under the blankets further. She coughed a little more and snuffled.

"Varen?"

He returned with the thermometer in hand and set up. He set it under her tongue and waited. It beeped and he looked at her temperature.

"Only 101.5 degrees," Varen muttered, "you, my dear, officially have a fever."

Isobel groaned while he chuckled. He set the thermometer aside and kissed her forehead again, "Would you like a nice hot bath?"

"That doesn't sound too bad, actually," Isobel smiled faintly.

"I'm sure it'll help with the sinuses, and maybe the fever."

"When did you become so doctor-like?" she smiled teasingly.

"I read," Varen smiled and left to get the tub ready.

Isobel pushed the covers off of her and set her shaky feet on the ground. She walked unsteadily to her dresser and pulled out a set of new soft fuzzy pajama pants and a t-shirt.

Varen had finished filling the tub when she walked in. He smiled and stepped out of her way, heading to the door.

"I was going to make some soup for you for lunch," he said on second-thought, "any kind in particular?"

"I love chicken noodle, with the vegetables in it," Isobel said, testing the water with her fingers.

Varen nodded and closed the door, leaving her in peace.

A while later, Varen returned with a big bowl of chicken noodle soup, a tall glass of 7-up, and a bowl of crackers. Isobel had been napping after her bath and woke up when she heard Varen's boots climbing the stairs.

She sat up and allowed Varen to help her, feeding her spoonful after spoonful.

When she finished, Varen pulled the tray away, setting it on her dresser, and returning to her side to tuck her in. Isobel yawned and curled up under the blankets, falling asleep.

And snuffing noise woke her, and she saw Varen blowing his nose with a tissue from her box.

"Not you too," Isobel giggled as Varen cleared his throat.

"I think so," he coughed, "Thanks for the cold, you goose."

"It'll be okay, Varen," Isobel laughed, holding her arms out for him. Varen scooped her into his arms, hugging her tight.

"I'll always take care of you."

Fin.


End file.
